User talk:RCWizard/archive/2009/10
Headdress of Refutation Tried using the item template for Headdress of Refutation, but it is not displaying properly. Perhaps I didn't do it correctly? Changes? Hey, I'm going to be playing Wizard again and also working on the wiki. I have mid terms and papers coming up so I need a way to procrastinate :p Anyway, have there been any changes to the way we should be editing? I saw the clothing box info template, or whatever it's called, on the main page. Is there an example of this in use, just so I can see what it should look like? Also, does it apply to all equipment? Thanks! --CinnamonSpider 06:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) One more thing: I noticed that the categories will automatically come up now (which is really nice, by the way). Do I need to change or remove any of them, or should they all be correct? There aren't any "placeholder" categories, right? --CinnamonSpider 07:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) wat to do hey its jose12112 wat do i do--Jose12112 21:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New Idea Hello, I was just wondering your opinion about adding a best gear and (school name) best gear to the category page. For example; Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe would go under Best Gear and Death Best Gear. Let me know what you think! --Rotomthe3rd 00:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Rotomthe3rd Okay, I'll try it out.--Rotomthe3rd 00:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Rotomthe3rd wizard city is very big spiritually__Ukeeba New to this sort of stuff I've been using WizWiki for a while and last night i noticed a blank page, so now as i find new things that aren't listed i contribute, as i play. Hope it's all helpful. Tig Commonly Thought Best Gear For the "Commonly thought best gear" I went to the Death page, and then I went on the talk page and left a link to Commonly Thought Best Death Gear and typed in the info there. I just wanted you to see what I did so you could tell me if I should change anything or try something else. Thanks,--Rotomthe3rd 00:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Rotomthe3rd Clothing Template *Awesome job on the Clothing template, you said a popup form would be coming someday, that would help the new people add, but what you have here for us coders is really quite nice. If I might suggest a change to the template, could you put an acronym key as a Remark in it somewhere? Tigax 14:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) *Another thing, having to name the image in the clothing template is a bit redundant (maybe) I've just been putting { { PAGENAME } } Male.png Tigax 04:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *And another thing, would it be possible for it to default to Any school if that switch isn't specified?Tigax 07:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *I know that at least Low sell doesn't do anything when I put stuff in it; nor does no trade or no auction Tigax 07:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: no trade and no auction do work, the word No is just case sensitive; not sure if that was intentional, just keeping you informed Tigax 07:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *Ok ok, so i just figured out that you must capitalize every entry word, if there was something you could do to change that, that would be great; like have it recgonize robe and Robe. pls. Tigax 17:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Since it is true for any vendor try using "Any" in the vendor name. RCWizard 00:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Search Function When adding items, I always search to see if we already have it, but if we don't, it just asks me to refine my search; Instead, I just go to the address bar and type in the name, which takes me to the place where the item Would be, and I make a new page. Could you please make a way for us to start the new page from the failed search page? Tigax 22:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Telephone It seems like I'm just giving link to other people sites on peoples sites, lol, so, I asked Potroast about the search thing and he said he didn't know how to do it, and then I asked him another question about popup images, it's a lengthy paragraph so I'll just link it here, it's the second paragraph. Coding While I'm not currently familiar with the syntax registry for Python, I could do so quite easily. I was not familiar with the Wiki syntax either, but as I wanted to do things, I went and found out how, and implemented the proper commands; such as linking the images of spells on Tigax to the pages for the spells, instead of the pages for the pictures. I'm quite able to read and understand coding languages easily. And with proper documentation I could learn Python. Popup Images etc. I found this which would make is possible to see the info on items without having to go to the pages.. I basically wanted to be able to go to Level 25+ Hats and not have to click every single link to find a good hat, this could enable us to just hover the link and see the stats. Moreover, the popup addon is quite powerful and useful in many other ways as well. Here is the link Navigation Popup Tigax Ok, well, I got it to work, but the thumbnails are pretty small, and it won't read templates, but I'm working on it. Tigax I got the popops to work, but it doesn't play well with templates, so I nixxed it, for now New Image List for Creatures For a while now the image list for spells on the Creatures page has driven me nuts, it's so bulky and technical, so, I rewrote it; it's up to you if you want to implement it. *Please note that there is a space after each image link it creates this.. It auto-fits the screen and is a much tighter code. Missing Pictures and Such More about images When you hover over the picture, it tells you the name of the spell, and leads you to the page which tells you all about the spell, so i didn't see any reason to have a caption, since it has a mouseover. However, this could all be aleviated by simply taking the picture, writing the spell name on it, and uploading it. Would that suffice? Also, why do you guys keep telling me to look at the Ashikata page? It's been needlessly (sry RC) edited to only show four spells in a row, even though if only four spells will fit between the edge and the box, it will stop at four spells and wrap anyway. I see no reason to force the page to take up more screen than necessary. Tigax 01:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I re-sized to 127x195px and took out the alignment (it defaults to left) so all should be good, go check please, and I'll revamp the plate oops can you please delete Hingen's Helm os Pictures I can't Categories For the categories, I notice you delete a lot of categories at the bottom. I put a lot of categories at the bottom but you deleted some so I am wondering what I should only put on a category page so I don't waste my time on something that I don't need to add and you don't have to fix it. P.S. Congratz on 12,000 edits :-). --Rotomthe3rd 22:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Creature Spell Order Listing the creatures spells starting with there school was done for a few reasons, firstly, because they will, I assume, have more of those than any other type, and this has held true so far; secondly a fire creature having a myth spell listed first is just counter intuitive. As for the alpha-enumeration of items, this is really the best way to do it, so that a person can find the item in question easily. Or, and more importantly, since few will go to every creature and see if they drop what they need, alpha-enumeration of items ensures the end user, looking through wiki and at the creature, that they will not see the same items repeatedly. You asked if people would search for creatures by school, and I'm thinking, why would they? When you encounter the creature you can see, plainly, what school they are. The boost and resist % is useful though. When doing this, I try to keep in mind what I would be looking for and what I would want to see when I came in. I look up creatures, generally only bosses, when playing, to see what kind of house items they drop. To continue on the same thought, this is why I was asking about the popups; so I could, for example, look at the decks, in my school, and go down the list to find a better one without having to visit every single page. Doing so makes wiki more work than I want to do; and I'm vested in it. I want, as a user of wiki, to get ample info with as few clicks and time spent as possible. The easier it is to find the info I'm looking for, the more often I'll visit. Tigax 00:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't so much hate the categories, personally, I, for a while, played WoW and I used a site called Wowhead it's extremely useful and popular, perhaps a good source for new ideas ps - do you have msn messenger? lol Item Template.. bug? A while ago I was filling out the price I would get at a random vendor for any particular item, yet, when I'd fill in the "low sell" amount, nothing changed on the page, and still does not. I don't know if this is intentional or not, but if it is not, I'm letting you know. NM BlogTV nm the blogtv thing, I can't go on without being bothered, however, I have just created a chatroom, that you can connect to through Tigax where it says "Chatroom" in my "About Me" section. It's a Bravenet chatroom Conceptual Possibility This actually took a lot of effort on my end, so hopefully it can be handled by a bot or something, but I guess eventually it could all be done by hand, anyway, here's a concept I thought of, maybe you'll like it too.. Lady Blackhope wearing New Concept. Tigax 02:55, October 22, 2009 (UTC) insert template thing i noticed this only a few hours ago, it wasn't like that this morning when I wrote "much thought" on the blackhope/trial, i did notice this mornign that the login button didn't work, and i had to hit the site manually, but i figured my browser had just burped or soemthing Tigax 23:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Mediawiki:Monaco.css Do you mean the box-thing with all the {{subst: stuff in it? If so it's on the top left hand side of my edit page... and it gets very annoying. --Rotomthe3rd 23:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. It probably is the box but I didn't read your message carefully...gosh I'm tired. I can't edit the page, it only gives me the " You don't have permission to edit this pages" message. I don't know when it stopped working. yes.. 19:42 MediaWiki:Monaco.css‎ (diff; hist) . . (-2) . . Uberfuzzy (Talk | contribs) I can't revert or edit that page All i know is that it worked before he messed with it If you are reverting and checking the output, remember to clear your caches.. changing which line a |} is on does make a difference, as I've found out first hand But, again, the proof is in the pudding, it worked, he dabbled, it's broken. edit page changes I have not noticed any changes in the edit page and i cannot replicate your problem... could you take a screenshot of it and email it to potroast42@gmail.com... It might help me figure out what's wrong. --Potroast42 00:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Editor Bug it looks as if there are two template boxes overlapping... and i can see it when i go to create a new article... I really don't know how to fix it.. If i were you, I'd message Wikia staff and see if they can fix it... I did that with the sidebar at one point and it was miraculously fixed. If they can fix that i think that they can fix this... --Potroast42 00:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) CreatureInfobox After looking at ClothingInfobox I was thinking I could try making a CreatureInfobox. It would be the same thing as ClothingInfobox, but for creatures. I was going to attempt to try to make it, but I don't really know anything about coding and I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to code. Thanks!--Rotomthe3rd 21:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Finished CreatureInfobox. Here is a link to what I did. Please tell me if I did anything wrong. Thanks.--Rotomthe3rd 16:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I started a test on this link. Feel free to fix up CreatureInfobox if necessary to make Malistaire/sandbox better.--Rotomthe3rd 22:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey, I appreciate your wiki. I used it to help me find a few things but noticed that the Drake Hatchery map was incomplete so I uploaded a new image that I think would be more helpful. If I had the image that I uploaded when I played, it would have saved me 2 hours of running around looking for something. Anyway a few hours later the image was back to the old incomplete one. I put back the new one since I was unsure what might have happened. If you are removing the image, can you please tell me why so I won't continue to make the same mistake with that and other images? Thank you. Important News For RCWizard Please Read sorry for not logining in since i am the one that edit those anonymous some stuff on youkai because i had some trouble lately with my computer since sometimes it gives me errors sometimes so i just finally got them fix just last time i got login so i am sorry about to login since i had little differcult as well trying to get in since been getting little bit of error occur once every couple days or so so just let you know about that RCWizard so we have it fix finally now i hope. WE just want you know to know it was us RCWizard on Youkai on Anonymous since i been also getting little errors as well including facebook on my account but i am leaving my account online now. so take care from Buddyairs Diego I play a lot of Dueling Diego so I made the page for it. Please look it over and see what needs to be improved. I used to do a lot of wiki work, but it has been over a year since, so I may have forgotten important things. Cosumel 03:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC)